This invention relates to read/write compact disc drives, and more particularly to copying compact discs using read/write compact disc drives. Even more particularly, the invention relates to an automatic way of copying compact discs using read/write compact disc drives having one or more copy buttons on the read/write compact disc drives.
In order to copy a compact disc, or CD, a computer user having a read/write compact disc drive currently needs to launch formatting software as well as the software that copies the data from the CD containing the desired data (the master CD) to the blank CD, or target CD. It is oftentimes confusing to computer users to know which software to use as well as which type of blank media is appropriate for the task. Computer users are also often confused about the types of data contained on CDs, and which CDs are compatible with which CD drives that they may have access to on their computer system.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved method or apparatus which would automate the CD copying process and reduce the amount of knowledge and action required on the part of the user. There is also a need in the art to utilize a copying paradigm that is familiar to the user and that is simpler than current practices. The present invention meets these and other needs in the art.
It is an aspect of the present invention to place one or more copy buttons on a read/write compact disc drive.
It is another aspect of the invention to launch copy software to handle the formatting and copying of a CD when a copy button on a read/write compact disc drive is pressed.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to determine how many compact disc drives are available in a computer system when the copy software is launched.
Still another aspect of the invention is to determine the types of compact disc drives that are in a computer system when the copy software is launched.
A further aspect of the invention is to use the copy software launched by pressing a copy button on a read/write compact disc drive to prompt a user to take specific action in the copying process.
A still further aspect of the invention is to allow multiple copies of a CD to be made in the copying process utilizing the copy software launched by pressing a copy button on a read/write compact disc drive.
Another aspect of the invention is, based upon which button of a multiple button read/write compact disc drive is pressed, to copy a CD with formatting corresponding to the type of button pressed.
The above and other aspects of the invention are accomplished in a read/write compact disc drive attached to a computer system that has one or more copy buttons on its face. In a one copy button read/write compact disc drive, pressing the copy button launches copy software that evaluates the computer system to determine the number of CD drives available in the computer system, and evaluates any CDs inserted into any of the CD drives to determine their type and formatting. Based upon this information, the copy software then sends prompts to the user, guiding and directing the user to take the appropriate steps to complete the copy process.
In a multiple copy button read/write compact disc drive, each of the copy buttons has a different function. One copy button could be used for copying music CDs. Another copy button could be used for copying data CDs. Another copy button could be used for copying enhanced CDs or Digital VideoDiscs (DVD) which contain mixed types of information, such as digital audio, data, still video, full-motion video, text, graphics, or animated graphics. Depending upon which copy button was pushed, the copy software launched by the particular copy button would send prompts to the user, guiding and directing the user to take the appropriate steps to complete the copying process.